nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emperor's Compromise
I, I. G. La Blaca, fully support this proposal. I hope it will result in the end of the Lovian Civil War. Brothers fighting brothers... civil war is never a good thing. I hope this compromise will bring peace and justice. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) One question: Would Oceana be a fully autocratic Kingdom, or a more democratic one?HORTON11 19:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : These are secret talks. You can come with questions on my talk page. Il Duce Octavian 20:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: As for my own intentions, Horton, I will definetely either crown myself or my son as the king of the region that will be under my supervision. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well I had originally planned to live in Oceana, but as I have homes in all three proposed states, I will have to see which one suits me better. HORTON11 20:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: You can live in all of them, Horton. Kings will probably resamble old-Lovia more, but on the other hand, under Yuri Medvedev, the communist, it might be very different. The biggest change is in the names and borders, not in the society. But Lovia as one nation will be dead, like it was before 2007. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Three words: What, the, and fuck. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :There is no other way if we want peace. VICTORIA --Il Duce Octavian 20:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, we rebels are being stupid by compromising if we could also simply attack Kings from both sides. But hey, we are generous. Accept the proposal, or beat it --Il Duce Octavian 20:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe our enemies are like hysterical women; they won't come to their senses untill you slap 'em... The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Why is this necessary? Why does this need to happen? Why do you feel a need to ruin what's been accomplished? Why? Why? Why? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Because things will get better from now on To be honest, there is a civil war, and having a large number of rebels over here, we're being opportunistic. Why not? --Il Duce Octavian 20:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Pierlot has proposed you guys should send UNLOR out to kill the rebels... he got really pissed off and angry... Hopefully someone will kick him out again soon. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: If they do, then maybe this might become another Iraq. HORTON11 20:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd prefer to keep sending UNLOR out. I DON'T WANT TO REWRITE THE CONSTITUTION AND START OVER THE POLITICS AND LAWS OF LOVIA. Aren't we just going to the same fate Marcus suggested, and everyone resisted it before? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Another Iraq? Nah, I doubt it. We are much too small and the UNLOR force has much more people and superior weaponry. If they really want to, they can whipe us off the map and kick our asses like there's no tommorrow. The only reason they don't do this is because their mandate does not allow it; they are here only to assist the Lovian police force in protecting Lovia's citizens. Which they don't have to because it was never our intent to hurt civilians at all. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Guys. You see? La Blaca and I are talking about peace. People like Time Master wants to whipe out his enemies. He should become a common enemy for the sake of general peace! VICTORIA PER IL POPOLO OCEANO Il Duce Octavian 20:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Eventually, our enemies will show their true face and the world will see them for the ugly monsters they truly are. We fight for what is right, and we fight with the strength and bravery of a thousend men, even though we are with few. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately for you, the majority of people in Congress support UNLOR. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Says you... but you may have noticed, during the course of this rebellion, the composition of our active users has changed a lot, and some people such as Il Duce & Kunarian, joined in, and Oos Wes Ilava walked over to the rebels. He holds many votes and a large party. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::The UN won't fight a civil war; they want to maintain peace. And this seems to be the perfect opportunity to create a peaceful situation, instead of escalating the conflict. Let all of us co-exist in peace! Common enemies shall be punished. --Il Duce Octavian 20:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::However, -Sunkist- and Granero rejoined and support the government. And now we are getting militant groups that are against the rebels. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I am not impressed. You will all be thrown in the ocean. --Il Duce Octavian 20:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC)